Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless radio controlled relay. The wireless relay obtains power from the voltage sources connected to the relay. The wireless relay can receive commands from a relay controller. Optionally, the wireless relay is capable of bi-directional communication and can both send signals to and receive commands from, a relay controller.
Description of Related Art
Radio controlled relays are known. These relays are able to receive a signal from a controller and perform an action in response to the signal. Relays which can both perform an action in response to a signal and send a signal to a relay controller are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,525 relates to a tilt switch, which when activated, sends signals to a wireless remote receiver. The receiver will alert the human operator and/or execute a process or any programmed action.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,700,310 relates to a wireless switch is provided having a twenty-year life energy harvesting arrangement for self-powering a wireless transmitter. The energy harvesting arrangement is implemented in one embodiment using a piezoelectric switch element. A tritium light source and photovoltaic device are used in a second embodiment, while a black light source and photovoltaic device are used in a third embodiment. The energy harvesting wireless switch arrangement of the present invention can be combined, for example, with a vehicle side mirror switch, to reduce the complexity of the wire harness feeding the door. The wireless switch can be located without regard to accessibility of a wiring harness or connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,072 relates to a wireless switch comprising: a sensor for sensing a change of a state of a barrier; a selector positionable between a first position and a second position; a transmitter operatively coupled to the sensor and selector; and wherein the transmitter transmits a first wireless signal when the selector is positioned in the first position and the sensor senses a change of state, and the transmitter transmits a second wireless signal different from the first signal when the selector is positioned in the second position and the sensor senses the change of state.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,421,247 relates to a wireless switch comprising: a sensor for sensing a change of a state of a barrier; a selector positionable between a first position and a second position; a transmitter operatively coupled to the sensor and selector; and wherein the transmitter transmits a first wireless signal when the selector is positioned in the first position and the sensor senses a change of state, and the transmitter transmits a second wireless signal different from the first signal when the selector is positioned in the second position and the sensor senses the change of state.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,519,326 relates to a wireless switch component and an associated control module component that facilitate wireless control over a load device. The load device is operatively coupled to the control module component and is selectively activated thereby in accordance with a wireless control signal sent by the wireless switch component.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,360,505 relates to a motor vehicle in which a door is open and held by engaging latch A door is open and held by engaging a latch with a striker of a vehicle body. The door has a release actuator connected to the latch. The vehicle body includes a power drive and a control module. An operating unit instructs the control module to close the door. The control module instructs the release actuator to disengage the latch from the striker. After the control module instructs the power drive to start closing of the door, releasing of the release actuator is stopped by the control module at a door position determined by actual voltage of a power source.
US Patent Publication 2009/0079582 relates to a wireless switch module fitted with a frame and a covering board, so as to form a wireless switch assembly, which is capable of being installed on a wall or assembled into a movable adapted-box. The wireless switch module comprises at least one switch cell and at least one control unit. The switch cell comprises a switch circuit, a switch button and a relay, and the control unit comprises a micro control circuit coupling with the relay. Within the wireless switch module, the switch button is applied to switch-control the switch circuit “On” and “Off”; furthermore, the micro control circuit is also applied to switch-control the switch circuit “On” and “Off” via the relay after receiving and analyzing a wireless digital control signal.
US Patent Publication 2010/0027516 relates to a wireless switch device that includes a first wired Ethernet interface and a second wired Ethernet interface, and a plurality of virtual wireless switch modules (VWSMs) implemented within the wireless switch device. The VWSMs include a first VWSM that is coupled to a first access port via the first wired Ethernet interface that is allocated to the first VWSM, and a second VWSM that is coupled to a second access port via the second wired Ethernet interface that is allocated to the second VWSM. The first VWSM can be control and manage the first access port, and the second VWSM can control and manage the second access port.
In a conventional normally open relay, the control terminals are connected to the relay coil. When there is sufficient voltage on the control terminals, the relay closes and the switched terminals are connected.